Fablehaven fanfic: Warriors of the striking ground
by FableHavenFriend
Summary: The world is in trouble, and Kendra and Seth have to save it again, meeting new friends along the way. And an eleven-year old is teaching the duo how to use the full extent of their Fairy-kind and Shadow-charmer powers.
1. Preview

**Author's note: I would like to get on with my story, and I will thank the people who reviewed my note or private messaged me before I give you my preview.**

**Vampluv11: I will try to use your character if I can, but if I do, she'll be introduced later. Thanks for private messaging me.**

**JHABEA143: Thanks for your input and knowledge. I will do my best.**

**Now that I have given my thanks, on with the preview!**

Mystery person's POV (Point of view)

"Double-u, double-u, double-u, dot," I said as I began to type in a URL address on the computer. I was the owner of a social site, like Facebook or Twitter. My main difference was my website was small. As an owner, all things put on any pages of this site also went to my inbox. There was only one new message in my inbox. It was sent from GrandparentRSSS. It read "If you can teach my grandchildren magic, give me your phone number. I'm looking for a teacher."

I reread it over and over. If it meant what I thought it meant… I smiled. I went to GrandparentRSSS's page. I began to type in a reply. It said "I think I have what you're looking for. 201-345-6789." Then I hit enter."

**How do you like it? It's my first fanfic, unless you include my note, which wasn't much of a fanfic at all. Review, compliment, complain, or comment it. Thx for those of you who read. Oh, and could somebody tell me how old Seth and Kendra were at the end of book 5? Bonus points to whoever can guess what GrandparentRSSS means and gets it correct!**


	2. A note

Sorry guys, this is just a note. I am warning you that I might not update for a bit, because we're nearing the end of the school year and homework's a little crazy. It'll be at least a week before I can update. But hold out and then I'll update a lot over the summer. Thanks.


	3. Magic

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of fablehaven. I wish I did though.**

Kendra POV

It was about one o' clock in the afternoon at Fablehaven, a preserve full of mythical creatures that are nearly extinct in most other parts of the world. I was eating lunch. Beautiful fairies were flying all over the yard, pollinating flowers… or I should say, magically making they grow. Seth and his friends, Newel and Doren, were just relaxing while eating popcorn. Newel and Doren were satyrs. They were watching Mendigo (a giant wooden puppet that can magically move) and Hugo (a golem) wrestle and kick-box each other. Whenever Hugo could get close enough, he would often tackle Mendigo, whereas the wooden puppet preferred to dart in, land a quick jab or kick, and then dash out before Hugo could get him.

I turned my attention back to my lunch in time to see Grandma pick up the phone, dial a number, and start whispering and walking out of the room. _That's strange, _I thought. _Grandma hardly ever uses the phone. And when she does use the phone, she's hardly ever the one who calls. And why does she need to whisper?_ Normally I would just assume it's her business, but it was only a few months after we had finished the war with the demons, and I couldn't stop my stuff from getting into stuff that's not mine to worry about. So I followed her.

When we were finally in a room that I'd hardly ever seen before, the side of the attic that wasn't the playroom, she stopped. I could barely make out her speaking. "Hello. This is GrandparentRSSS. I'm calling about the magic. What can you do?" She paused for a moment. "Wow, that's a lot. I'm Ruth. What magical potential? One's a SC and the other's the only living FK." She paused again. "Ok. Fablehaven in Connecticut. You're hired. I'll see you in a week."

_Hired? Our preserve has enough people working here. Magic? What's that supposed to mean? And a lot of what? SC? FK? _I thought within a few seconds. I decided that I'd reveal myself and ask her. So when she came out of the room (I had been hiding behind a wall,) I stood up and asked "What was that call about?"

Ruth POV

I had just checked my account on (which was GrandparentRSSS) and found a response saying "I think I have what you're looking for. 201-345-6789." So I made Kendra lunch. Then I grabbed the phone. I dialed the number 201-345-6789. Since finding somebody to teach Kendra and Seth magic was a supposed to be a surprise for them, when somebody picked up and said "Hello?" I whispered "Hold on a second" and walked to a place where I was confident I could talk without being overheard by anybody.

Then I said "Hello. This is GrandparentRSSS. I'm calling about the magic. What can you do?"

The Person on the other end said "Hello. I'm Duncan. Thank you for calling. In terms of magic, I hope we're talking about the same type of magic. I can summon things; control the eight basic elements, which are fire, water, wind, ice, earth, lightning, dark, and light, and the four intermediate elements, which are poison, focus, healing, and psychic. For example, I can shoot a fireball out of my hand, block a sword without moving, and generate and throw lightning. I'm working on increasing my level of fire to flame; along with I'm working on transforming and an advanced element called order."

"Wow, that's a lot," I said when he paused for a moment. "I'm Ruth."

"What magical potential do your grandchildren have?"

"One's an SC and the other's the only living FK."

"Sounds like I could teach them a lot. Where are you? I'll be there in a week if I'm hired."

"Ok. Fablehaven in Connecticut. You're hired. I'll see you in a week." I hung up.

So I walked out of the room, and there was Kendra, standing up. She asked "What was that call about?" I was instantly shocked and surprised. But I knew that the question that would decide my answer would be shall I tell the truth or a lie? It was only fair that she knew the truth.

"Do you remember about when you asked me if I could find somebody to help you unlock even more of your powers as a fairy kind since the Fairy Queen was too busy to help about a month ago? Well, I just found a teacher for you and Seth, and it was going to be a surprise, especially to Seth. So, please, don't tell Seth.

"I won't," replied Kendra. "But what were the SC and FK about?"

"SC stood for Shadow Charmer and FK stood for Fairy Kind. He had asked me how much magical potential my Grandchildren had."

"OK." And then Kendra walked away to continue eating her lunch.

Kendra POV (switched tense to present)

It's been a week since I talked to Grandma, and the teacher should be here any time now. I'm watching Seth play basketball with the satyrs and Mendigo. Mendigo was one team, Seth and the satyrs were another. Hugo was the basketball hoop. Suddenly I hear a noise, coming in the direction of the gate! Seth, the Satyrs, and I turn.

Clouds of yellowish-brown dirt seemed to be kicking up into the air. It looks like an avalanche, but we're not on a mountain. Just before the gate, a huge spike of dirt seems to shoot right up over the clouds as they stop rumbling towards the gate. For a second everything goes dark as a shadow blotches out the sun. Then a meteor appears and crash-lands right in the yard! When all the dust clears, we see not a stone, but a human, no more than thirteen years, standing upright without a scratch, whooping and hollering like a madman.

He looks at Seth and me. Then he says "Hi," before dashing straight into the house. That's the last we say of him for a while.

Seth POV

It was 3 days since the meteor that we had all but forgotten had fallen, when suddenly Grandma comes out into the yard to tell Kendra and me something. None of us had seen the weird boy from the meteor crash. She said "Come inside. Kendra and Seth come inside; I want you to be introduced to somebody!"

I ran up to the porch. Kendra just walked. So many questions were in my mind. And I couldn't stop myself from spilling them out. "Who's the person? Are they a boy or a girl? What age are they? What do they like to do? Why are they here-?"

"You'll find out when you meet the person," Grandma said. So just like that Kendra arrived, and we all walked into the house. Grandma led us to the couches, where the boy we saw from the meteor crash was sitting. "Just let him talk," said Grandma when she saw me open my mouth to speak.

"Hello. I'm Duncan, and I am going to be teaching you how to use magic. Now I know what you're thinking. You're thinking that I'm too young to be doing magic, much less teaching you magic. Well fact of the matter is my magic is greater than even the fairy queen's. You only saw a fraction of my abilities when I ran towards your gate at super speed, jumped super high, and surrounded myself in fire to give myself the appearance of a meteor. Come outside and watch," the boy said.

Outside we watch him as he teleports all over the yard. He claims that it's just high speed movement. Then he makes two giant balls of fire and smashes them together. They explode and fire covers most of the yard. Then he takes a small sliver of water and moves it all over to clean the yard, before letting it droop. He suddenly surrounds us with a rock wall. Then suddenly a slit of the rock flies out so we can watch him as he fills the yard with tornadoes. He shoots a streak of lightning at one and the lightning bounces around the tornadoes as he shoots two more. All three come back at the same time, and he blocks all three, before freezing the winds to ice and watching them drop, and shatter. Finally the rock wall shoots down into the ground. "When can I learn to do that?" I yelled, charging from where he was standing.

Duncan replied "You're training starts tomorrow."

**I hoped you liked it. I was able to release it earlier than expected, so that's good news. Well, no new comments. Review!**


	4. Training

**Hello, FableHavenFriend here. It's time for another chapter! But first, to respond to any reviews I've gotten.**

**Luna Kelly: I don't know what a Gary-Stu is. If you can tell me what a Gary-Stu is, I can try and keep Duncan from being a Gary-Stu, but until then, I won't have any control over whether or not he's a Gary-Stu, he'll be just the way he is. **

**That was my only review. For now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fablehaven or any of its characters.**

Chapter 2: Training

Seth POV

Last night Duncan had said that if we truly wanted to use magic, we'd have to train hard and have a strict training schedule. So we had to wake up at six this morning. So I set my alarm clock for six and went to bed. Now it's six, my alarm clock has just went off.

I get out of bed, take a shower, and get dressed. Then I wake Kendra up, and as she gets out of bed, I run downstairs. I pull into the kitchen to see the young red-headed boy chomping down on some cookies. "You shouldn't be eating stuff as sugary as cookies in the morning. You need a good breakfast," I tell him.

"You'll see me eating sugar a lot throughout the day. It's ok, I won't get fat, I'll work off the calories easily. Speaking of breakfast, you've got until 7:15 to eat. You'll need a good breakfast, and some sugar too. You've got a long, but hopefully fun day ahead of you. I've already eaten a good breakfast, I've been stuffing myself since 5:00, so it's perfectly fine," Duncan replies, pushing a bowl to of cereal I've never seen before to me.

After a few seconds, all I know is that it smells good, it tastes good, and it's gone. Even as I open my mouth, he knows what I'm going to say as he pulls from under the table another bowl. Since there was nothing there earlier, I know it must be magic, but for now I have to concentrate on the cereal. I'm halfway done with my third bowl when Kendra comes down. She plops herself down at the table and Duncan, still chowing down on some cookies, flicks a bowl of cereal towards her. Kendra hesitates for a few moments before taking a bite.

"Mmmmm, this is very good," says Kendra.

"Thanks, I made it myself," Duncan says.

I hold up four fingers and Duncan flicks another bowl.

"You've had four?" Kendra asks me.

"I'm on my fourth," I reply.

"You're a pig," Kendra tells me.

"Kendra, he'll need that much and more for today. It's going to be a lot of hard work. Besides, I've had eighteen, plus my cookies," Duncan interrupts.

By the end of the meal, I've had fifteen bowls, and Kendra has had seven and a cookie or two. Duncan's had eighteen, and a whole box of cookies. Duncan takes us out to the patio, and then speaks.

"So, as you know, your Grandmother has asked me teach you magic, and you know that I am good in the magical arts. What you don't know is why she wants you to learn magic. And so I'm going to say that now. Your grandmother feels that you're not quite done saving the world yet. And I believe that she's right. In fact, I have found a danger threatening to engulf the world once again. I'm from The Silver Falcon, an organization not quite unlike The Knights of the Dawn, except we look to protect from all dangers, not just Zzyzx. And I will ask for your help. But first, you must know magic. And to know magic, you must reach an incredibly good physical condition. So let's get working on that shall we? Now, you'll be seeing me doing a lot of the stuff you do, except on a higher level. I have to keep my condition, and I'm still trying to get stronger," Duncan says. "So first, I'd like you two to warm up. Stretch, do jumping-jacks, whatever you do to get the blood pumping. And then once you're done with that, I'd like you to jog to the pond, do twenty laps around it, and then jog back here, This is your warm-up, your thing to do before we start where we left off," he says.

I begin to jog. _What a warm-up, _I think. _This guy must really want us fit. _I'm ahead of Kendra.

At three laps completed, I begin to tire out. At four laps completed, Kendra begins to tire.

I plop myself down on the grass. A few seconds after I plop down, I realize a lot of the yard is torn up.

I walk inside to tell Grandma.

"Grandma the yard is all torn up," I say when I find her.

"I know," Grandma replies. "Duncan has to do his training. If you looked closely earlier, you would have seen him sparring somebody else. But now I can't see them."

I walk outside to see Kendra return. She reaches the deck and sits down.

Suddenly, Duncan appears. With him is another person. "Go back Icarus," Duncan says. The other person morphs into a dragon and flies away. "I'm going to be in your tree house," Duncan says. "I'm going to be given you each a task. When the task is done, you come to the tree house and I'll give you your next task. Your first task is to do a sit-up." Then Duncan disappeared.

Duncan POV

"OK guys. Let's see what you've done today. In the morning you ran ten and a half miles. Then Kendra did task 1, a sit up, task 2, a push up, task 3, two sit ups, task 4, a pull up, task 5, a sit up and a push up, task 6, 3 sit ups, task 7, a lap around the edge of the yard, task 8, a sit up and a pull up, task 9, two push-ups, task 10, 2 sit ups and a push up, and task 11, 4 sit ups. In total she did 14 sit ups, 5 push-ups, 2 pull ups, and one yard lap. That's 17 points. Seth did Task 1, a sit up, task 2, a push up, task 3, 2 sit ups, task 4, a pull up, task 5, a sit up and a push up, task 6, 3 sit ups, task 7, a yard lap, task 8, a sit up and a pull up, task 9, 2 push-ups, task 10, 2 sit ups and a push up, task 11, 4 sit ups, task 12, a sit up and a yard lap, task 13, a pull up and a push up, task 14, 2 sit ups and a pull up, task 15, a sit up and 2 push-ups, task 16, 3 sit ups and a push up, and task 17, 5 sit ups. In total he did 26 sit ups, 9 push-ups, 4 pull ups, and 2 yard laps. That's 32 points. But we're not done with today. Kendra, go wait for me on the deck, I need to have a word with Seth," I say to them. I am reviewing what we have done so far today. But I noticed that Seth has been fidgety throughout the entire review.

Kendra leaves the room. Then Seth asks, "Am I in trouble?"

I sigh. "Seth, you aren't in trouble. You exceeded at that part of the day. The physical part. But I noticed while reviewing, you were constantly squirming. So I ask for you to try to be a little but more patient through the reviews and talks. And I'm warning you that what we will be doing now will be harder for you than for Kendra. It will be the hardest part of the day for you," I tell him. Seth groaned.

We left the tree house. Then we went to Kendra.

"Now, it is time for meditation," I say. Seth groaned again. "I must prepare you not only physically but also mentally for magic. And for magic, you need more than just average meditation." Seth groaned, the loudest groan yet. "I must face you with things that make you worry, happy, scared or sad. I will even make them painful. You must clear your mind of all those feelings. That is the normal part. No matter what you do, all meditation is meant to clear your mind. Some conditions will hurt, tickle, be loud, smell stink, or be ugly if you open your eyes. But always you must keep balanced, calm, and clear. That is form 1 of meditation. Form 2 will be dangerous, and will scare you and worry you. But to resist the danger, to become totally safe, you must become one with an element. Today will be form 2. Follow me." Then I start to jog slowly to the pond. They're a little behind at all times.

We arrive at the pond. "Today I will rise you high, very high in to the air," I say. Then I will make a small breeze up there. You will each be on a very thin platform. Your goal is to become one with the wind.

"Now sit, sit in a meditating position." I show Kendra and Seth how to sit with legs crossed, and a straight back. I show them the proper arm positions. Then I shoot them high into the air, each on a square foot of rock. Then I make the wind speed one mile an hour. I wait or two hours. Neither fall. But Seth constantly squirms. Opens an eye. Stands and then sits back down. Then I get them back down.

"Here are your report cards for the day," I say, giving them each a small piece of paper. "Did you think I wasn't going to grade you? Read them. Read them out loud."

"Morning: D-, Physical: B-, Meditation: D+," Kendra reads to me.

"Morning: D+, Physical: B+, Meditation: F+," Seth reads off.

"Not bad for your first day. I wasn't expecting any better than you did in the morning, you did about as good as I thought in physical. The only one you didn't reach my expectations on was meditation. Once you get a B+ or higher on everything on one report card, I can start teaching you magic," I say.

Kendra POV

It's night now. Duncan has just created a large campfire for us all. There are many people here. Most of the people I know at Fablehaven are here currently, as a matter of fact. Newel and Doren are here. Duncan is here. My parents are here, along with Grandpa and Grandma Sorenson. Tanu, Warren, Dale, and Vanessa are here around the campfire. And last but not least Seth and I are present at the campfire. And we are all roasting s'mores. Duncan puts the chocolate and gram crackers on once we think they are roasted enough. And they are delicious.

After about an hour or so, Mom says it's our bed time. Or, more specifically, Duncan says we should go to sleep because we need to get enough energy for tomorrow, and mom officially makes it our bed time. And at this point most people clear out, except for Duncan, who says he hasn't eaten enough. And I think that I see one more pair of shoes behind the door. When I get into bed after brushing my teeth and changing into pajamas, I instantly fall asleep.

Third person POV

"What do you want, Vanessa?"

**Well, that concludes chapter 2 of this story. While writing I've received another comment. So I'll respond to it now.**

**Jhabea143: I'm glad you think you'll like it. There was your update. **

**So review please, and look forward for the next update. Bye! Actually, not bye. I want to make this chapter 2000 words, and it was just 1985. Now that it's 2007 words, Bye!**


End file.
